


The Continued Adventures of Peggy and Howard

by loverofstories



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofstories/pseuds/loverofstories
Summary: Where would Howard be without Peggy? When he makes a mess of things in typical Howard fashion, it's up to Peggy to save him from himself.





	The Continued Adventures of Peggy and Howard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/gifts).



> This was written for the SSR Confidential challenge

Peggy knocked on the door of Howard’s bedroom. “Howard!” No answer. She knocked again. “Howard, is everything alright?” “Yep, everything’s great”, came the muffled answer. “But don’t come in, I’m ... naked. I mean I’m changing!” Then there was a yelp. To Peggy’s trained ears this sounded very suspicious. Also, it was Howard, so the chances of this being the entire truth were slim, to say the least. So Peggy pulled out one of the pins holding up her hair and began to open the lock of the door. Being a fully trained agent did come in handy sometimes, even though she was supposed to be on holiday right now, enjoying the Italian countryside.

“Howard, I’m coming in”, she warned before pushing the door open. The old wooden floor creaked as she stepped into the room. Howard was nowhere to be seen, but the trousers and the shirt he had been wearing at breakfast were thrown haphazardly on the bed. So at least part of Howard’s statement was true. “Howard?” she called again, and looked into the walk-in closet. A lonely pair of black suit trousers was hanging from the mirror. Dress shoes were standing ready.

Peggy turned to the room again: “Howard Stark, so help me God, if you don’t show me your face right this instant, you will regret it!” “Already regretting it!” came the muffled answer. It seemed to be coming from the balcony. Peggy stepped out. And looked down. And there was Howard Stark, playboy billionaire, hanging off the balcony, dressed in nothing but a white dress shirt, boxers and some nice socks.

“Oh come on, Howard, I thought the times of you sneaking off balconies were over!” Peggy exclaimed. “Would you mind waiting with the recriminations until after you pull me back up again? It’s getting kind of hard to hold on.” Indeed, Howard’s face had taken on a troubling shade of red, while his knuckles holding on to the bars of the iron railing had turned white. Peggy rolled her eyes, but leaned over the balcony and grabbed Howard’s arms. “Alright, now let go and take hold of my arms.” Once Howard had followed her instructions she pulled him up. As Howard found purchase on the balcony floor, he grabbed the top of the railing, squishing his feet between the bars, and let out a big breath: “Yeah, much better, thanks.”

It was quiet for a few seconds. “So, are you coming in?” “Just give me a moment, okay? I’m enjoying the view.” The view from the balcony was indeed breath-taking. The pool beneath the balcony glittered in the sun and the garden around it stretched out far into the distance. The grass was green and colourful flowers were planted here and there. The large old trees swayed softly in the breeze.

“You’re very lucky the paparazzi have no idea where we are”, Peggy said, folding her arms. “This picture would be worth a fortune, surely. I can just see the headlines.” She put on an American accent: “Billionaire caught canoodling with mystery dame on his wedding day.” Howard smirked at that. “And that’s exactly why we’re here in Italy and not in good old New York.” He swung one of his legs over the railing, and then slid down the bars, luckily on the right side this time, before collapsing in an undignified heap on the balcony floor. He quickly jumped and pulled his shirttails down, with an air of dignity. They looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

“What exactly was the plan here, Howard?” Peggy asked, once they had calmed down. “Were you going to run across Italy in your underwear?” “I don’t know what the plan was, ok? I just panicked at the thought of getting, you know, married. I mean, Howard Stark, a married man? Doesn’t sound right, now does it?” Howard was gesticulating wildly now. “And there are still so many women I haven’t given a twirl! What about Jean Shrimpton? Aretha Franklin? Elizabeth Taylor? Or you?”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh. This was so typical of Howard. “Oh darling, like any of these women would have you. They have far too much class for you. And have you forgotten, I am married?” “How could I, I was there. And what a boring event it was. A quick visit to the registrar’s office, and a few drinks afterwards. Well, I had a few drinks. In any case, not what I’d call a party.” Seeing Peggy put her hands on her hips and recognizing a major tongue-lashing was on the way, he quickly gave her his most bashful grin, and hastily continued with his story. “So I sent Jarvis away to think, and next thing you know, I was hanging of the balcony.”

Peggy looked at her oldest friend, shaking her head in fond exasperation. “How do you think I felt, when I got married?” “Regretting never having slept with me?” Peggy ignored him. “Of course I love Daniel, but it was still somewhat daunting.” “Really?” Howard cocked his head and leaned backwards against the railing. “I did not have that impression. You looked so calm and sure.” “Well, you should ask Daniel sometime, how his hand felt for the next two days. I held on very tight.” “Yeah, but you’re Peggy Carter. You always know what you want and then you go for it. I, on the other hand, have the attention span of a fly. What if I think marriage is a really good idea now, but wake up tomorrow with the urge to run away?” “Then you run away.” Howard’s eyebrow shot up at that answer. “You can come by and I’ll supply a fake moustache and a train ticket”, Peggy added grinning as she leaned next to the groom.

“But all joking aside, you love Maria, don’t you? And can you imagine a time, when you wouldn’t want to be with her anymore?” At the thought of his bride, a smile tugged at the corner of Howard’s mouth. “See, and for some reason she also loves you, God help the poor woman.” “Hey!” Howard bumped his hip against Peggy’s in protest. “But thank you, you’re a good best man”, he admitted. “I’m in fact the best best man the world has ever seen.” Howard scoffed at this, when suddenly there was an ear-piecing shrieking sound, and before either of them could react, the bars of the balcony broke off and they fell into the pool below.

Peggy was disoriented for a moment, but then quickly figured out where up and down was. With firm strokes she swam towards the surface. When she broke through she could see Howard holding on to the edge of the pool. He waved at her weakly and then held up his thumb. Relieved, she swam over to him and grabbed on to the edge. “Never a boring moment with you, is there”, she said accusingly. “Not my fault the balcony is old and rusty”, he answered belligerently. “Howard, you own the bloody house, of course it’s your fault!” Peggy yelled. “Ok, maybe it’s a little my fault.” They were silent for a few moments, the only sound their heavy breathing.

Finally Howard said, “I can’t believe no one heard that.” “I can’t believe you didn’t perish in an accident ages ago.” Howard chose to ignore her. “Now we just have to get back into my room without anyone noticing. I don’t want to embarrass Maria.” “Yeah, cause Maria’s the one who will be embarrassed” Peggy muttered under her breath. “What did you say?” Instead of answering, Peggy pulled herself out of the water. She slipped off her pumps and began wringing out her dress. It was soaked through, but luckily seemed to be undamaged. The same could not be said of her hairdo.

Next to her, Howard made it to dry land and shook himself like a dog. He looked down at his shirt and seemed to be dismayed to discover it was utterly ruined. Served him right. “So about the sneaking into the house unnoticed…”, Howard said a bit sheepishly. “You’re lucky sneaking through houses undetected is part of my job description.” Peggy pointed at him. “Follow me, and do exactly as I tell you, I will throw you back into the pool.” “Yes, mam.” Howard saluted. Peggy rolled her eyes.

And so, after some excellent sneaking about and a five-minute hideout in the supply closet, Howard Stark got married to Maria Carbonell in a flashy Hawaiian shirt, with his best friend by his side.


End file.
